The use of tie bags for storage and disposal of garbage or refuse is well known in the art. The tie features of such bags are normally projecting flaps that are integral with the body of the bag. The flaps are tied together in order to close the bag. Such tie features represented an improvement over prior bags in that they provided an improved means for closing bags that did not greatly reduce the bag capacity. They were also generally easy to manufacture. Representative bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,736, 5,246,110, 5,611,627, and 6,565,794.
One problem inherent in such bags is that the seams that mark where portions of the bag are joined are susceptible to separating. Often the seams will meet the top edge of tie bags in the valleys proximate the flaps. Accordingly, when the bags are shaken by a person holding the bags by the flaps or are fitted over the rim of a garbage can, the forces applied by a user are concentrated at the point where the seam meets the valley and may cause the seams to open. The utility of the bag is thereby greatly reduced.